


Seven Days

by embarrassingresultofmyfreetime



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley and Aziraphale meet for the first time, Crowley makes Alpha Centuri AB, Crowley makes the stars, Crowley uses they/them pronouns pre-fall, How aziraphale got his injury, Inspired by a post about Aziraphale's old war injury, angsty and suffering you've been warned, it's pre-the fall tho so what did u expect, the Heavenly War from Crowley's perspective, why Crowley fell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassingresultofmyfreetime/pseuds/embarrassingresultofmyfreetime
Summary: Basically the Heavenly War from Crowley's perspective and meeting Aziraphale for the first time.Bonus: How Aziraphale got his injury and why Crowley fell.Originally based off a Tumblr post about Aziraphale having an old war injury as shown when he goes to Heaven without his human body and visibly starts limping.It got away from me but I like how it turned out.





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley uses they/them pronouns and his angelic name isn't used on purpose.  
I'm just mentioning it so no one gets confused.

The first-ever battle in Heaven wasn't so much a battle as it was an altercation of increasing intensity. Lucifer had been blatantly spreading his propaganda and- long before any confrontation took place- every angel in Heaven knew what he was planning.

Humans like to say that the universe- as they can comprehend it- was made in seven days. However, the Sun was not created until the fourth 'day', so we know with certainty that this seven days idea is not completely true.

The fact of the matter is that quite a great many events took place between the beginning and end of this so-called 'week'. The shockwaves of which will forever ripple through recorded human history and beyond; with the very first stone being cast by God's favorite son.

"My good friend." Lucifer cooed charmingly to an angel with long, gorgous red hair. This conversation began on the fourth 'day'- which turned out to be an incredibly long amount of time. How long these 'days' actually ended up being was unknowable because of the simple fact that time, as it is typically perceived, had not yet been invented. Everything simply _was_. Everything existed in whatever state it was created in. Since everything created thus far was more or less immortal, the angels could barely sense each moment passing.

The angel Lucifer approached had been tasked with hanging several unique celestial bodies in the sky. This angel was as good as angels could be made, but their own intelligence was destined to be their downfall. The angel saw beauty in all things- but don't mistake that with softness. Creating giant spheres of nuclear fusion was nearly as daunting a task as the Earth itself. God wanted the best results and for that, She had chosen Her best angels for the job.

Despite this bond, Lucifer saw only opportunity. Yes, this angel was currently content with their magnificent creations but word was already being passed around on what the Almighty's ultimate creation would be. Someone able to create stars and planets and moons with such skill was undoubtedly strong and Lucifer was willing to bet that once they were finished, they- too- would also be discontent with their next assignment.

"Lucifer! A pleasure." The angel paused their work to give Lucifer their undivided attention.

Lucifer nodded his thanks before diving right in.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors of God's final creation, humanity."

"Somewhat," the angel responded calmly. "I've been quite busy lately but the Almighty certainly seems pleased with the notion. I heard that a special area on Earth will be prepared just for them."

Lucifer dipped his head once.

"Yes. And I've been told that our orders will be to serve them."

"Serve them?" The working angel shifted, suddenly uncomfortable but doing their best not to show it. "Surely these new creatures won't require the full attention of Heaven-"

"I've been assured they will," Lucifer interrupted. "Once we finish building, that will be that. The new creatures will become our highest priority."

A moment's silence.

"I take it you're unsatisfied." The fiery-haired angel replied said without betraying any hint of emotion.

If the agents had human forms at the time, Lucifer would have been smirking. He always knew the starmaker was smart, but he hadn't guessed quick-witted. He could really benefit from having someone so strong and clever on his side when his plan was finished unfolding.

"Possibly," Lucifer replied cooly. "Do you think you will be content? Being forced to give up on all your glorious creations? Watching each star live and die from Earth without any hope of touching them again?"

Angels lived and worked on a plane of existence above human understanding and far beyond their comprehension, but for a lack of better words- Lucifer dipped his finger into one of the nearly-finished planets. He swirled it a little and watched as an enormous storm appeared on the surface of the gas giant.

The angel cringed at the sight but remained silent until Lucifer finished his display of power. He was ready to blatantly blemish the surface of an otherwise perfect creation.

The angel wondered to what extent Lucifer was planning to do the same to God's latest creations.

"You have a plan?" The starmaker raised him.

"Something like that." Lucifer purred happily, "Would you be willing to support me?"

The angel turned back to their good work. A great many gorgeous stars already brightened the otherwise-dark universe, but their creator still had many more to accomplish. What's more, the starmaker didn't like the idea of being forced away from his masterpieces anymore than a mother would protest to being taken from her child.

Serving humanity? The idea of such a narrow objective instilled fearful into their heart. They truly loved and respect the Almighty but to ask Her children to kneel before such tiny things felt like an insult to them. What could She be planning?

"I'll think it over." The angel replied flatly. They remained still and looked over their creations as Lucifer left their presence. Lucifer had planted the seed of doubt and he had plenty of time reap the benefits.

What he didn't know was that this angel was, in a way, already a great many steps ahead of him.

Once again alone, the angel paused before their creations and let the beautiful colors reflect into their eyes as they pondered long and hard as to their next best course of action.

"Almighty, I beg of you to tell me Your Great Plan." The starmaker took a knee and prayed, "I love the works I create in Your good name but I am also fearful. I am happy here and I beg of You not to let that change. Please, if You only told me your plan I might know what to do."

Their prayer was never answered. As the angel continued with their work, the prayer stayed unanswered.

Eventually, Lucifer returned when the angel was nearly finished and on the dawn of what would become the fifth 'day'.

-

It was said that on the fifth day, God created all life that lived in the water and in the sky.

This is all true- but far more went down that 'day'.

The 'day' lasted on for what would feel like an eternity for any normal person yet played out like the blink of an eye for the many eternal beings that lived in Heaven.

The angel of creation who had hung nearly every gorgeous sight any being could dream up upon looking to the night sky, had just finished what they hadn't realized at the time would become their last creations. Their quick-witted brain had thought their latest and greatest idea to be especially beautiful. The angel placed it a safe distance from Earth, secluded and safe- yet easy to be admired.

They had never shared their motivation for the piece with anyone; but it all the same as their special gift to the world.

While they had never received a reply from the Almighty, She did whisper some of Her plans to her most beloved angels- or so this angel had thought.

Amusingly, the angel never realized that they were the only one to have heard these plans.

"I will be testing them." She had said.

The thought came from the newly created winds that brushed the angel's bright red waves from their face.

The loyal artist considered this as they persistently, carefully, plotted out their favorite and last creation. In aspiring to be as great as Her, the angel had found not only beauty but balance in Her work. She created the atmosphere and the water and commissioned her angels to make the stars and the bodies that orbited them. Every piece was part of a whole and while drawing inspiration from Her work, the angel had discovered their biggest inspiration yet.

A gentle soul strolled across the newly formed Earth- for Earth was a celestial body just as the moon, stars, and other plants are- and admired it on the eve of that fourth day.

The angelic artison looked down from their work and saw this creature feel the wind and the water first hand. The newcomer was an angel- but not any kind of angel the artist had ever seen before.

Someone had told them that his name was Aziraphale and he had been tasked with helping prepare the Earth for new life. To the starmaker's surprise, this gentle figure- dressed all in white- didn't seem to have a care in the world. The redhaired angel watched the being interact with the new world and saw joy as the sky reflected into his many eyes.

With that one simple sight, the artist was astounded. Lucifer spoke so often of having to give up what made them happy that many angels had never thought to consider what joys this new world might bring them. This figure in white was as content as one could be. He splashed the water happily- for it was a completely new sensation that had not existed before. He walked across the grass with a smile and danced in the sunshine.

The starmaker had never seen such a sight. And then he saw Gabriel give a stern warning to the soft soul and watched as the clad-in-white figure dipped his head.

The starmaker turned away.

Alpha Centauri AB was what their final project became known as. Two stars that orbited each other, who were so close and perfectly balanced that- for quite a long time- they were mistaken as a single star.

God had created everything with a balance and Her loyal angel hoped that Heaven might find a new balance with humanity.

But that wasn't exactly how it played out.

-

On the dawn of the fifth day, Lucifer rallied his army and approached the clever and newly-retired angel with confidence. He didn't have time to get a word in before the red-haired angel responded.

"I will help... but I will not fight. I'm a creator and I trust the Almighty. I do not believe She will abandon us here. I will help you, but I will not cause harm to ANY of Her creations."

Lucifer, of course, agreed. He would much rather have an ally than an enemy and even though the snowball of creating this entirely new plane of existence had been rolling for eons; the time to act was finally upon them.

What is written in no biblical text is what our favorite stargazing angel witnessed that day.

Lucifer and his armies never fully made it to the Almighty. God was very busy sorting out all of the new creatures that were to be made the next day to fully grasp what was happening in Heaven before it was too late.

The kindling was there and the match was lit. Any angel could have stopped it but no one was successful.

Michael and a great deal of other angels blocked Lucifer and his group's path on their way to see Her.

"Lucifer, please stop this madness. Your jealousy is too great. The Almighty has worked hard on this new world and it is our duty to help Her. Cast your feelings aside and let's settle this."

"Cast your own feelings aside or cast me aside! I know that you don't like this anymore than I do- than we do!"

A cheer arose from his following, "Join us and let us confront Her! We must tell her to help us understand or to put an end to all of talk of humanity! We work and work for Her and she tells us nothing! Now she wants us to kneel before some tiny, useless creatures like blind fools? Either we find out the truth or I'll be taking over the operation."

"You?!" Michael gasped, her strong etherial form towering over her younger brother.

"Don't you dare think you can place yourself above Her. This ends now."

"Yes," Lucifer would have smirked if he knew how, "I couldn't agree more."

It was hard to say who began the battle because our stargazer wasn't looking at the time. They had turned their back in sadness and a moment later, the fighting broke out.

They had never thought anything of the sort before but as they looked over the battlefield, they realized that they had never before wondered if angels could be violent.

Apparently, they most certainly could be.

"No- you have to stop!" The retired starmaker screamed to no one.

The battle was bloody and contrary to the way the event was later perceived by humans, none of the angels truly had any weapons. Angels were never meant to be killed and until that moment, no one had any reason to find out if they could be.

It turned out that angels could die, but it took a lot of effort and agony to do so. Angel on angel violence was something that couldn't be miracled away so easily and for that reason, the battle was especially gruesome.

Angels became torn, literally pulled apart- feather by feather or limb from limb. Bright golds, silvers, and reflective black liquid poured from their incomprehensible wounds until all of Heaven was soaked in a hauntingly beautiful mess. It looked like liquid pearls, gold, opals, silver, and obsidian had drenched their gorgeous home and the lone angel was trapped in a terrifying masterpiece.

The angel who had refused to fight instead began to heal the other angels best they could. They found that those fighting in support of God were much more relentless than those against. Some would return to the fallen and finish what they had started until the rebellious child was nothing more than a pile of torn apart limbs and stripped wings.

The starmaker tried to heal whomever they could, angels on both sides alike. They had always worked more or less alone but still- it hurt anytime someone looked familiar.

"Please!" A voice begged. It was soft and wavering yet insanely rational.

The healer looked up through their red hair, matted with gemstone-like liquid, to see one of Heaven's best attacking the gentle soul they had once seen on Earth.

The figure was on the smaller side and bundled close in a ball of his own numerous pure white wings. The opposition was tearing into him, pulling at one of his many wings with something sharp that sent golden blood spraying across the already doused ground. The muffled voice whimpered but stayed concealed within his feathers.

It had to be Aziraphale.

"Get away from him!" The red-haired angel screamed. Their golden eyes narrowed into something unseen as they lunged for the attacker.

The gentle soul had a great many brilliant blue eyes and refused to fight back as a sharp wedge dug deeper against the base of one of his largest wings. The starmaker managed to pull back his attacker before the blade could hack all the way through.

The starmaker wasn't one for violence but didn't hesitate to scare off the opposition without a second thought.

"Please don't hurt me. I don't want to fight. I never wanted to fight." The smaller being stumbled over his words, trembling in fear.

The starmaker settled down close to him and lifted up the half-broken off limb. With all their powers of creation, they tried to heal it. The damage was great but Aziraphale would be able to manage if he was careful.

"I don't want to fight either." The golden-eyed angel replied with a deep yet empty breath. It was surreal and saying it out loud made it even more real. But this? This wasn't fighting. This was just talking and they hoped that it would help to drown out the screaming and shouting around them. Heaven was succeeding in pushing Lucifer's forces back and the immediate area was still, despite the lake of blood at their feet.

"You're Aziraphale, aren't you?"

"Y-yes." The reply barely escaped loud enough to be heard. "Principality. And you- I've seen you. You hang the stars in the sky. Your work is the most beautiful I've ever seen!"

"I _hung_ the stars in the sky." They corrected grimly. "Who knows what I'll do now."

"Nevertheless," the angel spoke softly yet earnestly, "Heaven is lucky to have you."

They would have smiled if not for the way the word 'Heaven' hurt more than any physical wound.

This gentle soul was so kind and warm and excited- and the red-haired angel had seen Heaven try to crush that excitement in favor of servitude. They were sitting in the middle of a warzone and this angel, Aziraphale, was smiling at them.

The war seemed to wage endlessly and neither of the angels knew what to do about it. They didn't want to fight but they couldn't just wait it out.

This all went through the starmaker's mind in an instant.

"Get somewhere safe. I hope to see you when all this is over."

-

It did eventually end and the sixth day felt like longest so far. It simply HAD to be the longest, the starmaker decided. It never seemed to end.

Somewhere around dawn- not that any part of a day really existed since there was no one around to come up with the IDEA of what a day even WAS- God returned.

She found the fighting, the injured, and Michael and Lucifer going at it without a moment's hesitation.

God ultimately cast Lucifer out of Heaven and to-be-named Crowley learned what Heaven's balancing force truly was.

He had been wrong. It wasn't Humanity that balanced out Heaven. It was Hell.

Some angels were thrown, pushed, or otherwise cast out of Heaven deliberately. However, the starmaker willingly stepped into their own fate.

The angel walked straight out of Heaven and into Hell like any reasonable person would step directly off a warm sunny pavement into a freezing pool. Except this pool was filled with boiling sulfur and they had no idea how painful it would really be.

God let them go with dignity. The ex-angel hadn't fought for either side and had spent the duration of the battle trying to heal the injured. However, when confronted by Heaven's ringleaders, they admitted their suspicion as to if the Almighty was truly doing the right thing and was thus cast out anyhow.

They didn't even mind, the punishment was still better than living under Heaven's thumb the way Aziraphale did. They knew they would never be permitted to make stars again anyhow. They had no reason to stay.

They didn't see Aziraphale before stepping out. The remaining angels' memories would be blurred anyways and no one would be able to put a newly-dubbed demon's face to any given angelic name. Even Crowley couldn't remember their own original angelic name...

But they did remember one.

Aziraphale.

-

Most humans believe that the seventh 'day' of creation was reserved for rest. However, that implies that the Almighty is a being that can become tired.

The truth was, very simply, that the seventh day was not reserved for rest. It was reserved for mourning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a different style of writing for me so please tell me what you think!
> 
> Please kutos if you enjoyed my work and don't be shy to comment!!


End file.
